inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoshi B. Akuma
Kiyoshi B. Akuma A.K.A. Daichi Kira Oni is a forward of both Angel Beats and Devil Beats but later a midfielder or forward in Inazuma Japan. He is a full-blooded demon hound dog from the Demon world and is one of Akio's demons cousin. Background Kiyoshi B. Akuma is a full-blooded demon hound dog from the demon world and has been hanging out with Akio B. Akuma who has been alone for a year ever since his older siblings; Alex Fujito, Alice Fujito and Nagihiko Fujisaki died. His life was a bit horrible and torture ever since his mother, Yuki B. Akuma disappeared without telling him. He is a type of person who acts like a dog and listen to his 'owner'. He didn't like any human but ever since Alex and Akio's other older 2 siblings appeared, they changed his life and made him happy. Kiyoshi can act mean but he protects something he loves the most which is his family and friends. He is BFF with Alex and never stop playing with him non-stop. They would always meet each other in front of the train station but Alex got caught in a terrible strong condition that might turn into his death which came true. Kiyoshi didn't care if Alex died, he would still wait for 'Alex' in front of the train station all day in the morning to night without eating or going inside in the very cold winter. People had seen him for a lot of times in front of the train station that they would give him some food so he wouldn't starve but he allowed Alex's food or his family only. When about many years past by, Ayako B. Akuma was walking by and saw Kiyoshi 'asleep' on the ground in front of the train station. Ayako sadly convince Kiyoshi to stop waiting for Alex and told him that he can't wait for the dead to come back to life for a hundred years. When Ayako left, Kiyoshi thought about it and desperately gave up saying good bye to 'Alex'. He was so tired that he had gave birth to his opposite self which is a human being a replacement of him name Daichi Kira Oni. This made his appearance leaving many huge scars all over his entire body. Appearance Kiyoshi looked almost like Akio but has a cheerful face back then. His silver hair is short that ends at his neck, pale skin, bright bloody red eyes and always wear the same cross necklace his mother wore. His casual clothing back in the demon world is a dark black kimono with dark or light blue design that look like design with a katana/sword on his side. In the human world before Alex died, he wore a dark or light blue normal human clothing; a dark black/blue tight pants with a bright blue color belt, white sneaker, light blue jacket with white flaming design over a dark blue long sleeved shirt, a black finger-less biker gloves and a navy blue headphones. He would always put up a smile and never even put a sad face around everyone but sometimes have a serious face. When Alex died, he now wears a black biker-like outfit; a black biker jacket that ends at waist, a black tight pants, black finger-less gloves, a white plain shirt with an image of a skull head with a bloody knife pierce through its head. Behind his back, is his family's birthmark that covers their entire back. His appearance sometimes comes out but doesn't remember the person he loved that died from the past anymore. Hissatsu *Hell dog *Insanity *Prisoner *Madness returns *Dead Soul *Utopia *Poison touch *Flare Boost Trivia *His favorite only animal is always a dog *Look almost exactly like Yuki, his mother *His mother once told him that he acts just like his unknown father *Ever since he had forgotten about Alex, he acts like a complete different person than before *He watched over Akio/Akito and protects him when he remember the promise between him and Alex *Kiyoshi a talented singer and has been good at many sports Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Male OC Characters